LeBlanc/History
Previous Lore Main= "The world is very different for those who cannot see beyond what is placed before their very eyes." - , the Deceiver Every city has its dark side, even one whose reputation is already of a questionable hue. Noxus - though its name is already invoked with a mixture of reverence and revulsion - is no exception to this simple truth. Deep within the winding dungeons that honeycomb the earth beneath its dark, meandering streets lies the real underbelly of this sprawling metropolis, a haven for all manner of malevolence. Amongst the cults, covens, and secret societies that call this labyrinth their home, LeBlanc, the Deceiver, presides over the Black Rose, a remnant from a lost, yet similarly unscrupulous time in Noxian history. Ruthless and seemingly ageless, LeBlanc and her ilk were a mainstay in Noxian political affairs during the era before the militarization of the Noxian government. In those days, this guild of powerful magicians met in secret to further their hidden agenda, and to hone a craft more subtle than that preferred by those currently in power. While their exact motives have always remained mysterious, it was widely believed that the Black Rose was the true power behind the throne while the aristocracy still reigned in Noxus. When raw martial prowess became the ultimate determination of whose will held sway in the Empire, the Black Rose seemed to vanish overnight. Many believed that perhaps their time had simply passed, and that its members had put aside their quests for social and political dominance. When LeBlanc reemerged at the gates of the Institute of War, however, it became clear that these masters of shadow and flame had simply been biding their time, waiting for a new global authority to emerge: the League of Legends. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 29 October, 20 CLE ;Observation LeBlanc's measured strides carry her along the polished marble with unparalleled grace and decorum. Her ornate magician's garb, stylish and well-kept, lends her a stately appearance seldom seen outside of a royal court. In her delicate hands she clasps a long staff topped with a series of multi-faceted crystals suspended by an unknown force. Pinned in her lustrous hair sits another such crystal, scattering the torchlight in all directions as she passes. She comes to a halt in front of an ornate door, taking a moment to peruse the inscription. "The truest opponent lies within", she reads whimsically. The irony curls the edges of her lips to a brief smirk, but only for an instant. A moment later, her face is implacable once more; an emotionless puzzle, but still captivatingly beautiful. She reaches out with a single perfectly manicured hand, easily parting the doors despite their obvious weight. She peers for a moment into the oppressive blackness before taking even strides into the murk. ;Reflection The darkness grew cold. She pulled the robe close about her to ward off the chill, suppressing a slight shiver. A cowled figure shuffled by with a hooded lantern in its hands. In the dim lamplight she could make out the stones and mortar on either side. Water was dripping somewhere further off, and the stink of mildew filled her nostrils. Another shadowy figure shambled by her, part of a procession. Falling in behind the rest of her ilk, LeBlanc took a moment to examine herself. Draped over her traditional court finery was a jet black cloak, bound with an onyx black rose. Her staff was gone, as was the brooch in her hair. Ahead, the tunnel broadened into a chamber, and she could see a crowd forming in the darkness. LeBlanc pushed her way through to the front. The crowd parted before her and she gasped. There, in the middle of the throng of onlookers, she stood face to face with . Well, herself in a manner of speaking. The situation was instantly familiar, and she waited patiently for her moment to come. One of the hooded onlookers stepped forward, addressing the doppelganger. "LeBlanc", he rasped to the woman at the center of the circle, "Why have you summoned us? These are dangerous times for the Black Rose to meet in numbers." The woman opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp wheeze cut her short. She snatched an embroidered handkerchief, speckled in blood, from the folds of her dress and used it to stifle a cough. She cleared her throat. "Brothers and sisters", she spoke weakly, "I have summoned you because I am old, and I have grown frail. I shall be one with the earth soon." She smiled, "The time has come for me to abdicate my position as Matron of the society." She coughed again, louder this time. "There is one among you who has shown great promise and leadership", she continued, "One whose talents are outstripped only by her ambition and loyalty." She plucked the sparkling brooch from her hair, and the illusion fell away. Her porcelain skin turned ashen, her hair thin and stringy, and her eyes sunken. She extended a wrinkled hand towards LeBlanc, "Evaine, step forward and be recognized." LeBlanc stepped forward, accepting the bauble and nestling it into her neatly styled hair. Her predecessor offered her the staff. "Strange", remarked the old woman, "It's like looking in the mirror." LeBlanc accepted the staff, and the scene about her fell away. A moment later she was sitting in her study, the staff cradled delicately in the crook of her elbow as she sipped tea from an ornate cup. Across from her sat a decrepit figure, his fragile body enveloped in a tightly pulled military garb. A large sat perched on his shoulder. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visitation, ?" she asked. Swain's crooked hand curled around the handle of his teacup and he put the steaming hot beverage to his lips. "Exquisite", he rasped. "Matron LeBlanc, you have always had impeccable taste." "I have", she agreed with a smile; but there was only sadness in it. She stretched an arm across the table, clasping his scarred hand in hers. "But then, you already knew that. You knew it before you sold yourself." Swain pressed a thorned onyx ring into her hand. "It is true. I have made sacrifices. But I made them for us. The Black Rose is yours, Matron, but I have become something greater." As if in agreement, the raven on his shoulder cawed. "The time has come. Join me in fellowship, and we can restore what was taken from us by Boram Darkwill." She gazed at the ring, "You have forsaken your identity to gain Darkwill's trust. The rest will not be so eager." "Perhaps. But there are other ways", Swain continued. A porter arrived in the doorway to announce an additional guest. "General Du Couteau is here to see you, Matron." LeBlanc shot Swain a curious glance. "Send him up", she replied. The porter exited the study. "Du Couteau is that vulgar General's lapdog", she spat. "He will be of no use to us, Jericho." "Perhaps you're mistaken, Deceiver. He is of noble blood", said Swain. LeBlanc held up the ring. "But he is not one of us!" Swain nodded. "Why do you want to join the League, LeBlanc?" "I mean to reclaim my people's birthright", she proclaimed, flames burning in her eyes, "And believe me. I shall succeed." Jericho Swain got up from the table and gently caressed her face. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" LeBlanc threw back her head and laughed. "You think that I'm exposed, summoner?" she jeered. "You will never know LeBlanc. She is far older than I. She is older than your precious League." Swain nodded. The doors before her flew open, leaving her alone in the light. The League of Legends awaited her. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities , she periodically becomes stealthed for 1 second and creates a controllable clone of herself with less health}}, which lasts for 8 seconds or until killed. |static = 60 |targeting = Mirror Image is a summon. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = Mirror Image's basic attacks apply on-hit effects. |spellshield = |damagetype = |additional = Mirror Image will trigger whenever it is off cooldown (regardless of damage source) }} LeBlanc projects an orb towards the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for seconds. |description2 = The mark will be consumed once LeBlanc damages the marked target with any other ability, dealing the same magic damage again. |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |speed = 2000 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Sigil of Malice is a unit-targeted ability with a debuff component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the debuff's application or its detonation. |additional = Sigil of Malice and can detonate each other's marks. }} LeBlanc dashes to the target location, damaging all nearby enemies upon arrival and leaving behind a return pad for 4 seconds, during which she can activate Distortion again at no additional cost. |icon2 = Distortion 2 old.png |description2 = LeBlanc blinks to Distortion's return pad. |leveling = |range = | }} |speed = 1450 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Distortion's first cast is a ground-targeted dash with an area of effect component. * Distortion's second cast is an auto-targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * LeBlanc will always travel to Distortion's return pad regardless of the distance between the two. * Distortion and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can travel to both while they are active. }} LeBlanc flings an illusory chain in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit as well as creating a tether between them and herself for seconds, her target by 25% while it persists. |description2 = If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are for seconds and dealt the same magic damage again. |leveling = | }} |range = | | }} |speed = 1750 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ethereal Chains is a direction-targeted ability with a debuff component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The tether can be removed with . * Both the initial and the delayed damage can detonate . * Ethereal Chains and ' slows do not stack and the roots will occur concurrently. }} LeBlanc casts a mimicked version of her most recently used basic ability, applying the same effects and dealing modified magic damage. |leveling = Magic Damage|nolist=}} | Total Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} Magic Damage}} Magic Damage|nolist=}} | Total Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = |targeting = Mimic is an on-cast effect. |additional = * Mimic will default to if LeBlanc ranks up Mimic without having used any abilities beforehand (even if she has not yet learned ) * and can detonate each other's marks. * and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can travel to both while they are active. * and ' slows do not stack and the roots will occur concurrently. * Both and will apply damage twice if the original ability's condition to do so is met. }} ;Pets |damage = 0 |damagetype = Physical |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 100% of LeBlanc's |control = (will automatically move to follow her attack target, although LeBlanc will prevent her from commanding Mirror Image) |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Basic attacks do not apply spell effects. |protection = |abilities = * When summoned, Mirror Image will automatically run away from the damage source that brought LeBlanc . If triggered without damage, Mirror Image will run in the direction LeBlanc is facing. ** Mirror Image is visually different to LeBlanc and her allies but visually identical to her enemies (Mirror Image displays her real stats if clicked on) * Mirror Image does not benefit from . * Mirror Image's basic attacks apply on-hit effects (they do not apply life steal and will not damage her target) }} Sigil of Silence.png|Sigil of Silence (1st Q) Mimic Sigil of Silence.png|Mimic Sigil of Silence (1st R-Q) Previous Splash Art North America= LeBlanc OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic LeBlanc LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin old.jpg|1st Prestigious LeBlanc LeBlanc WickedSkin old.jpg|1st Wicked LeBlanc |-|China= LeBlanc OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic LeBlanc LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin Ch.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc LeBlanc WickedSkin Ch.jpg|Wicked LeBlanc Patch History ** Base damage changed to from level)}}. ;V7.2 * ** No longer fails to bounce to enemies with if LeBlanc is too far away. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed a bug causing Distortion cooldown to reset if she cast it, allowed it to go on cooldown without re-casting it, then copied it with . ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * ** Bounce damage against minions reduced to 40% from 80%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.24 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bounce damage to minions reduced to 80% from 120%. ** Tooltip now reflects the correct bounce damage against minions. ** Shatter Orb bounces no longer count as single-target spells for Spell Vamp. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.23 * ** Fixed a few bugs where the clone wasn't properly transferring kill credit to LeBlanc herself (ex. ). ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Health growth increased to 80 from 75. * (new innate) ** LeBlanc's abilities apply Sigil of Malice for 4 seconds that primes after a second delay. Once primed, LeBlanc can use another ability to trigger the sigil and deal level}} bonus damage. This has an 5 seconds cooldown per target. * ** Renamed to Shatter Orb from Sigil of Malice. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Applying a mark on the target. ** If Shatter Orb triggers , it chains to the nearest ready , damaging them aswell. Bounces deal magic|120%}} damage to minions. * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Improved detection when traversing walls. ** Now has a seconds delay before returning to her original position when recasting Distortion. * ** Tether indicator is now visible to LeBlanc and the target. ** Slowing by 25% target during the tether. * (updated) ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** LeBlanc primes herself to summon a Mimic. While primed, LeBlanc's gains access to an alternate kit that consists of empowered version of her basic abilities as well as a new ultimate ability, . LeBlanc's empowered basic abilities do not interact with the cooldowns of her standard abilities. Shadow of the Rose has a separate second cooldown and using Shadow of the Rose will refund Mimic's cooldown. ** LeBlanc vanishes for seconds and then casts an empowered version of the chosen spell, also summoning an indistinguishable Mimic that casts a damageless copy of the spell. This Mimic lasts seconds and is dismissed if it takes single target damage from an enemy champion or turret. *** damage reduced to from . *** damage reduced to from . *** damage reduced to from . ** :}} LeBlanc summons a Mimic at the target location (global range) that walks toward the nearest visible enemy champion and casts a non-damaging version of LeBlanc's most recently used ability. This Mimic lasts seconds but cannot be controlled. ;V6.1 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1750 from 1600 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1750 from 1600 ;V5.22 * ** Clone spawns with copies of neutral monster buffs LeBlanc possesses ( , , ) ;V5.16 * ** Dash speed increased to 1450 from 1300 ;V5.11 * ** Dash speed reduced to 1300 from 1600 * ** Dash speed reduced to 1300 from 1600 * ** Projectile width reduced to 55 from 70 ** Check rate for broken tether increased by 400% ** Not rooting tethered targets affected by even if bypassed before root triggers * ** Projectile width reduced to 55 from 70 ** Check rate for broken tether increased by 400% ** Not rooting tethered targets affected by even if bypassed before root triggers ;V5.6 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from % AP)}} ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V4.19 * ** removing stealth on both LeBlanc and clone when spawning ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Mistletoe, Prestigious, and Wicked * ** Clone spawns instantly and stealthed ** Stealth duration increased to 1 second from ** Removing LeBlanc's or clone's stealth will affect the other's * ** Reactivation time increased to 4 seconds from 3 ;V4.13 * ** Cost reduced to from ;V4.10 * ** Renamed from ** Silence ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 16 from 12 ;V4.4 * ** Still rooting target even if LeBlanc is out of range when it triggers ;V3.10a * Stats ** Health regen increased to from ** Attack damage growth increased to from ;V3.9 * ** Clone AI updated to attempt to run from standing still * ** Mark damage reduced to from ** Detonation damage increased to from ** Total damage changed to from ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from 2 ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cooldown changed to on-cast from after traveling to return pad ** Cost increased to from 80 at all ranks ** Return pad being visible in fog of war * ** Root slow duration reduced to seconds from 2 ** Root duration changed to seconds at all ranks from ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks * ** Cost reduced to 0 from ** Damage amplification ** Mimicked abilities have their own damage *** deals damage each on mark and on detonation *** deals % AP)}} damage on impact **** Cooldown changed to on-cast from after traveling to return pad *** deals damage each on mark and on rooting ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310 ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Cost reduced to from ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Casting preventing LeBlanc from traveling to return pad * ** Casting preventing LeBlanc from traveling to return pad ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Not rooting during ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Clone being permanently disabled if it's so when spawning ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Icon is gray when on cooldown ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Allied-ultimate HUD indicator display ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Breaking and still damaging target * ** Breaking and still damaging target ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Chain AP ratio increased to from ** Root AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Sound persisting after target death ;V1.0.0.108 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 51 from 48 ** Attack damage growth increased to from ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Root duration increased to seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.105 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from 3 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 40 at all ranks ;November 4th Hotfix * Stats ** Mana growth reduced to 50 from 56 ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from * ** Mark damage reduced to from ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 750 ** Ccost increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from ** Cost increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from ** Cost increased to 80 from 70 * ** Cooldown increased to 40 seconds from 30 ** Damage amplification reduced to % from ** Tooltip updated to display correct value from % ;V1.0.0.104 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:LeBlanc